


Merle, still a dick (Daryl Dixon)

by Daryl Dixon Fiction (nicodemusjack)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Drugged Sex, F/M, Merle Being an Asshole, Merle Dixon Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodemusjack/pseuds/Daryl%20Dixon%20Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are out on a run with Merle and Daryl when Merle decides to slip you a little something in your drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merle, still a dick (Daryl Dixon)

I found myself on a run with Daryl and Merle, if I had known Merle was going to be coming I wouldn’t have volunteered to go. Merle gave me the creeps; he was always leering at me making sexual remarks.  The man was a vulgar pig.

His brother on the other hand was the picture of perfection.  I loved everything about him, and he starred in every pornographic scene I had thought up while I lay awake masturbating at night in my cell.  I had spent months hitting on him, accidently touching him, and every other thing I had in my arsenal but he just wouldn’t crack.  I had decided finally that maybe he just wasn’t into women, and gave up the pursuit.  But I still took every opportunity to be in his company.

We came to a stop at a town we’d never been to before and set to work collecting anything of value.  Merle of course found the only place that had stock piled liquor and smokes.

“Looks like we got all the fixin’s here for a party!” he exclaimed to us

“I’m sure everyone will look forward to that” I said

Daryl grabbed a pack of smokes and lit one up; he leaned back against a car and inhaled deeply.  “I needed that” he sighed happily

“I think we should stay here and celebrate tonight” Merle winked at me “Those other queers ‘d just ruin all the fun”

 _Ugh, that’s all I need is Merle getting drunk and slobbering all over me tonight_ I thought.

“I don’t know, what do you think Daryl?” I said, hoping he would tell Merle we were going back to the prison tonight

“Dangerous bein’ out all night” he said around his smoke

“Aw, come on Darylina.  You ain’t gotta be scared, big brother Merle will take care of us” and with that he grabbed several bottles of alcohol and a carton of smokes and made for one of the houses.

“Shit” Daryl said to no one in particular

I stood beside him and waited for his cue, was he going to bring Merle back? Were we staying?

“c’mon” he sighed at me as he headed for the house

When we got in we saw that Merle was already fixing the place up for them to stay and “party” he had a table cleared off and had pulled out some packs of cards from somewhere.

“Come on Ladies, let’s have a few games” he jeered

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and picked a seat at the table, I followed and sat across from where Merle was going to be sitting.  Merle chose to play a game called “asshole” which I thought was strangely fitting.  I found myself actually having fun with Merle and Daryl of course.  Daryl looked like he was enjoying himself too.  This must have been what their life was like before the apocalypse; Getting drunk, smoking cigarettes.  We were all drinking, I was starting to feel a buzz come on and decided to slow it down a bit, I didn’t’ want to be getting shit drunk tonight.  You could tell the guys were getting a good buzz going, Merle was getting louder and more vulgar with his sex jokes, Daryl was just talking more in general, and laughing at his brothers jokes.

“I gotta go pee” I said “I’ll be right back”  I got up and swayed a bit, maybe  I was a little more buzzed than I thought

“Just don’t go outside to do it” Daryl said “ Use the tub if you gotta”

I went upstairs and used the bathroom, when I got back down Daryl was missing from the table as well

“Where’s Daryl?” I asked Merle

“He’s gone for a piss too.  You got something goin’ with my baby brother?” He asked with a smirk

If not for the alcohol I wouldn’t have answered him but I was feeling pretty loose and instead I took the opportunity to finally talk about the crush I had on his brother “I wish” I said to him “I think he might be gay... Is he gay?”

Merle chuckled “He ain’t gay sweetheart, he’s just a pussy.  But if its’ Dixon dick you’re looking for I’d be happy to help you out” he was looking at me intensely and I felt my body respond immediately.

“Th, thanks” I stammered “I really don’t want to ruin my chances with your bother though”

“Alright, my offer still stands though” we winked at her

I went to take a drink from my cup and noticed someone had filled it for me, I took a big swallow to settle my nerves.

Daryl returned after a minute and we resumed playing our card game.  Several minutes later I could feel myself getting warm, very warm.  I felt a need growing inside of me, I watched as Daryl held his cards in front of him, his strong muscled arms casually leaning on the table.  The way his cigarette was settled on his lips, I started to get lost thinking about those lips on mine.  About him using those arms to caress my body. I was becoming hyper aware of every movement he made.  What the hell was wrong with me? It’s like I was losing control of my body.  My mind raced back to thoughts of Daryl being naked, I wanted to run my tongue all down his body and I wanted to taste every inch of his cock....

“Hey!” Daryl said “its ur turn?  What the hell you lookin’ at me like that for?”

Merle had a mischievous grin on his face “I seen that look before little brother, this little cat wants to fuck you” he laughed

“Just play ur damned hand Y/n” he said wearily

“Daryl, I...” I began, I was soaking wet now, all I could think about was him touching me, fucking me “I need you Daryl, I think about you every night when I go to sleep.  I need you inside me”

Daryl almost spat out his drink, he turned to Merle “Did you give her somethin’?”

“I may have slipped her something to loosen up a bit” he laughed innocently

“Fuck sakes Merle” he muttered “Come on, I’m takin’ you to a bed” he said

Daryl grabbed me by the arm and led me over into the living room, he decided to put me on a couch instead so he could keep an eye on me.  Daryl worried that if he put me in a room Merle might take the opportunity to pay me a visit.

“Please don’t leave me Daryl. I want you, I’ve always wanted you” I grabbed at his arms and tried to pull us closer together

“You don’t know what ur sayin’ Y/n” Daryl sighed as he tried to push me away

“I think about you all the time, I want you so bad.  I need you.”  I grabbed at the sides of his face and forced our lips together.  He tried to pull back but I held his head in place.  “I ain’t doin’ this!” he growled as he finally pulled himself away.

“Is it me?” I asked “I’ve been trying everything to get your attention.  It’s me isn’t it...”

“No, it’s not that. It’s jus.....”  But I cut him off with a kiss again, “damn it woman!” he roared as he grabbed me by the arms and forced me down on the couch.  I thumped down hard and a moan escaped my lips, he was leaning over me on the couch trying to pin me down to it.  I was trying to lift my head up so I could connect my lips to his again.  I could see the outline of his erection in his pants and used my leg to rub against it

“Stop” he groaned.  His groan only fueling my fire more, I moaned in response. I lifted my leg again to graze his erection and I could see him fighting with himself.  “Take me” I coed at him “I need you, I want your cock inside me”

Suddenly Daryl leaned down and kissed me furiously, his hands were suddenly all over me. He started at my hips and forcefully groped his way up to my face and back down again,  he grinded his hips against me as he kissed me making me moan and buck against him.  He grabbed at my shirt and ripped it off.  He started attacking my breasts with his hands and his mouth, sucking and nibbling on each one. I moaned his name, while my hands worked at trying to release his member.  Suddenly he stopped and pulled me to a sitting position.  He took off his pants and let his cock spring free, he stepped in front of me and I took his member into my mouth. “ahh” he moaned.  He grabbed my hair and started bucking his hips, thrusting his cock down my throat. I moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine. Then he stopped, grabbed me by the hips and tossed my over the arm of the couch with my ass up in the air.  “ You want this cock” he purred in my ear as he leaned across my back.  I could feel his erection poking at my back and I moaned at him “yes Daryl, please I want it. I need it.  Fill me up with your cock”

“Aint she a dirty little slut” Merle said almost ruining the moment “maybe I got something that’ll stop that mouth up”

“She’s mine Merle, fuck off and go find somethin’ to do”

“Aw surely, you can find in your heart to let her give me a blow job.  If it wasn’t for me playin’ match maker you two lovebirds wouldn’t be out here fuckin’ like minx’”

Daryl glared at him for a minute before responding. “Fine, but tonight only. I catch you lookin’ at her funny ever again and I’ll make you wish you were never born”

Merle walked over to y/n and pulled his cock out of his pants “ oh yeah, that’s it.  Take it all.....” he groaned

Daryl watched his brother getting his dick sucked by the woman he was about to fuck and found himself  strangely even more turned on.  He placed the head of his cock at my entrance and rubbed back and forth along my slit, teasing me making me beg around Merle’s cock.  I bucked my ass out to him and he plunged in, I was soaking wet giving him no trouble.  He buried himself right to the hilt and held himself there, enjoying the feeling of my walls clenching around his cock.  He grabbed me by the hips roughly and started ploughing in to me, my moans barely contained be the cock that was blocking my throat.  Merle grabbed my head and started to pound his cock in my throat deeply and then he paused, releasing his seed down into my stomach.  Merle pulled out and left the two of us to finish.  Daryl was pounding me so hard I thought I would break, but it felt so good and I moaned his name “Daryl, oh oh I’m comingggg” and my head dropped and my knees went weak as the most amazing orgasm I’d ever experienced hit my body like a tidal wave.  Daryl felt his shaft get soaked by my orgasm and the clenching of my wall brought him over the edge as he dumped his seed deep inside me.  We collapsed together on the couch, both out of breath and minute later I was passed out and Daryl left me there.

The next morning I woke up and noticed I was feeling pretty sore all over.  Merle and Daryl were both lounging in chairs smoking their cigarettes watching me.  Flashbacks of the night before started playing themselves out in my mind and I blushed furiously.

“Oh my god, Daryl I am so sorry”

“You regrettin’ it” he asked concerned

“I regret pretty much raping you” I said “but I regret nothing after that, I’ve been looking forward to that for a long time” I laughed

“You think I can get another blowjob before we hit the road?” Merle asked

“No!” Daryl and I both said in unison

“Well you two are just ungrateful “he snicked


End file.
